<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do we deserve this? by Lesbian_fan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250489">Do we deserve this?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_fan/pseuds/Lesbian_fan'>Lesbian_fan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AvaLance, Bisexual Sara Lance, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Endgame Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Established Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, Honeymoon, Lesbian Ava Sharpe, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, Oral Sex, Sex, Soft Ava Sharpe, Soft Sara Lance, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, honeymoon sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_fan/pseuds/Lesbian_fan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their honeymoon</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do we deserve this?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a short fic about their honeymoon!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">May 3rd 2019</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Sara thanked the bar tender and grabbed the drinks and walked back down the beach. After several minutes she approached a two beach chairs that were far away from anyone else. “Hey hot stuff” she says setting the drinks down on the little table. “Hey baby” the tall blonde replies without opening her eyes. Sara turns to look at the girl to say something, but she is frozen when she takes in Ava’s appearance.</p><p> </p><p>They had already been here for 3 days. They were in Tahiti, an island in French Polynesia, it’s a place they had been taking about visiting for a long time. The resort they are at has over the over-water bungalows and that is exactly what they wanted for their honeymoon. So she should be used to seeing her wife’s amazing body in a bikini and her skin growing darker by the day. But she’s not. There is a silence between them for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Sara… stop staring at me” Ava speaks up breaking the silence. She doesn’t even have to open her eyes to know that her wife is staring at her. “Sorry” Sara blushes lightly. She has been caught way too many times on this trip focused on Ava’s ass, her chest, or her toned stomach. How could she not?</p><p> </p><p>She sat down and stretched out on her chair. “What did you get me?” The tall blonde asked finally turning her head to look at the girl next to her. “I got a piña colada and a strawberry daiquiri. You can have whichever one you want” Sara answers with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>An hour later, after they have finished their drinks Sara stands up and walks to the water to put her feet in. She is standing knee deep in the water when she feels arms wrap around her waist pulling her close. “Beautiful” the tall blonde breaths out with a sigh. “Yeah it’s a really great view” she says moving her hand up to thread her fingers through Ava’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“No baby” the taller girl says turning her head to place a kiss on her neck before moving her lips to the girls ear, “You’re beautiful”. Sara smiled, it took her a little while to get used to being called beautiful. She’d been called hot, sexy, cute. But not beautiful. Not until Ava.</p><p> </p><p>She turns around and grabs the tall blonde’s hand leading her out of the water. “Let’s go back”.</p><p> </p><p>When they arrive back to their little hut Sara pushes Ava up against the door shoving her tongue into her mouth. Ava is moaning and the smaller girls hands are wandering. Sara reaches up to untie the bikini top and lets it fall to the floor. She pulls the girl back by her hips walking backwards toward the bed.</p><p> </p><p>She falls back when her knees hit the edge. Ava pulls her back up to a sitting position and gets her out of her top. She scoots back so she is laying down fully on the bed. The tall blonde crawls up on the bed and grips onto Sara’s swim suite bottoms. She lifts her hips so her bottoms can be discarded. Ava takes off her own as well before moving back onto the bed and pushing her wife’s knees apart. She settles with her head between the girls legs. Ava bites down on the inside of her thigh drawing out a loud moan.</p><p> </p><p>She turns her head and runs her tongue up the length of Sara’s vulva. The girls breath hitches as her tongue brushes past her clit. After several more long strokes, she slides two fingers inside the girl and curls her fingers to hit her g-spot. Sara took a sharp breath in “Fuck Ava… just like that”.</p><p> </p><p>Ava attaches her mouth to the girls clit and suck down while flicking it with her tongue. The girls breathing picks up and she’s practically panting. “Mmmm fuck” she whines before she comes. Ava helps her ride out the aftershock before pulling her fingers out and licking them clean.</p><p> </p><p>They lay beside each other while Sara catches her breath. After it has mostly returned to normal she scoots up so she is leaning against the head board. She pulls Ava back so she is sitting between her legs leaning into her front with her head on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Sara holds on to her waist while she places a kiss on the taller girls neck. She licks up to her ear and bites down lightly before saying, “I want you to watch me fuck you in the mirror”. She gestures to the large mirror at the end of the bed, placed perfectly so she could see. Ava just lifts her head and nods while making eye contact through the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>Sara slides her hands up to start pinching at the girls nipples. Ava is breathing heavy and she is watching exactly what her wife does to her. The smaller girl trails one hand down before pushing her legs apart so she is spread wide and they can both see full view in the mirror. She runs her fingers through the wet heat accumulating between the woman’s legs.</p><p> </p><p>She dips down to collect wetness and brings it up to start rubbing large circles on Ava’s clit. She continues to pinch at her nipple and suck and bite at the girls neck. She gradually reduces the size of the circles and pick up her pace. Ava is moaning and her chest is heaving with every breath. They are making eye contact through the mirror at the end of then bed. Her mouth falls open and she moans out “Ahhh… fuck Sara”. She lets out a rather loud moan when she comes. She never breaks eye contact with her wife.</p><p> </p><p>“That was really hot” Ava says when she relaxes back into the girl. “Damn right it was… but also everything about you is really hot so…” Sara says smiling. The taller blonde chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>They lay down pulling each other close and they drift off for a short nap. They have a few more days of spending time just the two of them in this beautiful place before they have to go back to their regular life. Where they have to do things other than sit on the beach in a bikini, drink fruity cocktails, and have lots of sex.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it. Let me know your suggestions, ideas, and thoughts in the comments. Also come hangout on Twitter with me, let’s be friends. My handle is @Lesbianfan1 <br/>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>